


Pounce

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Mohinder misses Sylar and decides to pounce on him





	Pounce

Title: Pounce  
Author:  
Characters: Mylar  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Smex  
Word Count:  538  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Mohinder misses Sylar and decides to pounce on him  
Table/Prompt:  Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[**mission_insane**](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/) 's PouncePorn/Quick, In Here! and [](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/profile)[**piping_hot**](http://piping-hot.livejournal.com/) 's Sketchy Mylar Challenge Blindly  
A/N:  I'm sure everyone's getting sick of seeing my posts lately.  I promise, there's not much left and then I'll go back to a more normal posting schedule.  :D  I hope everyone enjoys.  Beta'd by [](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/profile)[**pyjamagurl**](http://pyjamagurl.livejournal.com/) 

 

Mohinder peered around the edge of the door, smiling when he saw Sylar walking down the corridor.He’d been in this closet for close to an hour now, waiting for the other man to come by.As soon as Sylar was even with the door he opened it all the way up and pulled the other man inside.

 

“What th-what are you doing Mohinder?” Sylar looked down at Mohinder with a tilted head.It was hard to see the other man in the dark closet but he could feel warm fingers opening his pants.Mohinder got down on his knees and looked up at Sylar as he slipped the pants down the man’s hips.

 

“I’ve missed you.We’ve both been working too hard lately and I don’t get to see you anymore,” Mohinder said as he pulled Sylar’s boxers down too.He sighed, nuzzling the base of Sylar’s cock then running his tongue up the length.

 

Sylar gave a quiet gasp and twined his fingers into Mohinder’s curls.“It has been a while,” he grinned.

 

Looking down, he tried to watch what Mohinder was doing but there just wasn’t enough light in the small room.He arched his back as he felt Mohinder’s warm mouth close around his cock.Not being able to see what was coming made this more thrilling.He bit down on his bottom lip so he wouldn’t cry out as Mohinder started to bob his head.

 

Mohinder placed his hands on Sylar’s thighs to keep him steady as he slowly ran his tongue around the ridge of Sylar’s cock.Soft moans and quiet slurps sounded out in the enclosed space and Sylar groaned, thumping his head against the wall.Fingers clenched in Mohinder’s hair, tugging carefully on it as Mohinder slid down as far as he could on Sylar’s cock.He hollowed his cheeks as he sucked hard and then slid back up to the tip, letting his tongue dip into the slit.

 

A hiss escaped Sylar and his hips tried to buck forward.Mohinder smiled as he started moving his head faster, twirling his tongue around Sylar’s cock.Reaching over he ran a finger up Sylar’s perineum and then cupped his balls, giving them a rough squeeze as he sucked hard.He could feel Sylar’s cock give a hard twitch and he knew the man was close.

 

“Mohinder, I’m…I’m…” Sylar bit down on the heel of his hand so he wouldn’t cry out loud.He threw his head back, hitting the wall hard as he came in Mohinder’s mouth.Mohinder greedily swallowed until Sylar was done.He sat back on his heels, smiling and wiping his face.

 

“Mmmmm, that was good.I think I can make it through the day now,” Mohinder said as he tucked Sylar back into his pants, closing him up.Sylar looked at Mohinder dazedly as the other man got to his feet, starting to open the door.

 

“But…don’t you want…?” Sylar panted.His head was still spinning and he was finding it hard to even think straight.

 

Mohinder smirked as he opened the door all the way.“I’ll wait until we get home.You can make it up to me then.”He shut the door to Sylar’s groan.

  
 


End file.
